The present disclosure relates generally to nozzle devices and methods for creating atomized sprays to provide greater coverage in dispensing liquids. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-orifice nozzle and associated components for droplet atomization.
Devices for dispensing liquids are generally known in the art. The dispensing of liquids may be used in a variety of settings in which a liquid is to be applied to a target object. One such scenario includes the treatment of seeds with chemical agents, including antimicrobials, fungicides, insecticides, coloring agents, fertilizer, growth promoters, etc.
Conventional devices introduce a chemical agent to the seeds while the seeds are being agitated in order to provide greater coverage of the chemical agent across the seeds. A portion of the seeds are exposed directly to the chemical agent. This may occur by direct contact when the chemical agent is dispensed from a source (such as by manual introduction or through a hose). As the seeds are agitated, the remaining seeds may be exposed to the chemical agent indirectly. The chemical agent may transfer from seed to seed or from the container which has excess chemical agents until all of the seeds have been exposed to the chemical agent.
The method of agitating seeds until the chemical agent is spread across the entire load of seeds can be inefficient and ineffective at properly treating a batch of seeds. For example, the seeds may be treated with the chemical agent disproportionately, leaving some seeds effectively untreated and other seeds over treated. Further, the agitation process may damage some of the seeds if the process occurs for too long or if the agitation is too rough in order to achieve ubiquitous and even coverage. Thus, these methods may necessitate a balance between treatment coverage and maintaining the integrity of the seed.
Seed treaters may also find this problem particularly difficult when high volumes of seeds are to be treated. On an industrial scale, the balance between effective coverage and efficient processes with high yield is crucial.
Another difficulty associated with the dispensing of chemical agents onto seeds includes the varying viscosities and densities of the variety of chemicals used. Certain chemicals may be prone to clogging liquid feeders where others may be prone to fast and uncontrolled dispensing and dispersion.
What is needed then are improvements in liquid dispensers, nozzles, and methods for delivery of liquid products in the form of atomized sprays.